


[VID] Prove It On Me

by runawaynun



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming, there is a brain on a tray just to let you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Mac is a swanky, dapper lesbian.





	[VID] Prove It On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



Title: Prove It On Me  
Fandom: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries  
Music: Prove It On Me Blues by Ma Rainey  
For: feedingonwind  
Length: 2:04  
Summary: Mac is a swanky, dapper lesbian.  
[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ma-rainey-prove-it-on-me-blues-lyrics) || [Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dysn5zksh2y8g53/Prove%20It%20On%20Me%20Signed.mp4?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oa5zvoqq0oh2gk6/Prove%20It%20On%20Me%20Signed.srt?dl=0)

Password: mac


End file.
